Drakengard 3: The Chaos War Begins
by UnmercyfulDeath
Summary: What was it, between a human and a dragon, that they shared? In any case, it was very different than Legna and I" so says Nowe as Caim and Angelus's ashes drift into the wind. They are gone. Aren't they?
1. Waiting and watching

**Drakengard 3: The Chaos War Begins**

A small yet strong voice echoed in her mind: _"It's over. We're together now."_

But she knew what his words, or rather thoughts, really meant. And thus, she said just to him: **"And this world shall see and feel the might of our fire and steel again. Now, my fool, we wait."**

And they did.

Their bodies lost from the flames of death, they watched and waited as the father revealed all, the son committed forbidden murder and the new "goddess" was chosen. All according to plan...

Their plan.


	2. Nightmare Murder, Winter Missing

**Chapter I: Nightmare Murder, Winter missing**

**Note: If you have a very unstable stomach, you might not want to read this. I did not hesitate on details so you might loose your lunch (or dinner/breakfast :P) enjoy!**

Steel scraped on stone. Fire lit up in the far distance. But both were approaching him fast. Way to fast for his comfort. He ran, like the coward he was. But his eyes and ears failed him, he saw none but everlasting darkness. The scraping was louder, the fire growing brighter behind him. He ran faster, faster, as fast as he could. But they got to him. The fire acted like a ocean, dogging around him and raising into a tsunami in front of him. The scraping acted like the fire, a thousand million crimson blades. Blades that he could recognise with ease. The fire morphed into a huge dragon of flame. A dragon he knew well. The blades formed a man, a man he cowered from. The entire universe around him felt like it was fire and blade, flame and steel. The dragon growled, her searing yellow eyes burning with hate and anger. The man readied his thousand million swords, each wanting to taste the youths blood once more. The dragon reared, the man in his fighter's stance. The youth dropped to the floor, or what he though was a floor. Tears fell from his eyes, his breath in short gasps. How he managed to speak was beyond their knowing.

"Please...Please, I beg mercy! Mercy, I beg! I meant no harm! I...i was just fallowing what Legna told me!" Ever time, the same words. Every time, that laughter.

That laughter that made him scream and writh in pain and agony. The laughter of the dragon and the man combined.

"HAHA!! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN BEG FOR MERE MERCY?? YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF IT!! SUCH FILTH AS YOU SHOULD HAVE BURNED AND BLED AT BIRTH!! NOW SUFFER YOUR TRUE FATE, DRAGON CHILD!!" The dragon roared.

The fire rushed forwards, the blades not far behind. The youth screamed, and was surrounded in a Whirlpool of fire and blade. The blades and flame left no part of the youth untouched. They burned and sliced until what was a seemingly human creature was just a pool of blood, bone chips, and a fleshy well-blended pulp of organs and skin all burnt completely black. No part of him was at all recognisable. The man of blades walked forward and gave a final slash at the mixture. Then smiled. He walked back to the dragon and took her jaw in his hand. He gave her a light kiss on her snout and as all faded into darkness, she purred like a cat.

Nowe shot up from the bed, sweat rolling down his forehead and back. His nightshirt was almost soaked with perspiration and his heart refused to beat at normal pace. His eyes wide, face so pale snow seemed black, he got out of bed.

Then noticed she was gone.

He and Manah had agreed to make a life together. They had returned to the City of Rust after Legna was killed and Eris had been sealed. His night had been fine. Until he suddenly felt watched. Even when he bolted and shut ever door and window, that intimidating presence seemed to fallow him, make shivers run up his spine. It was an aura that he knew and wanted to get away from. Then, the nightmares. Always the same, always the same.

He looked all around the house for her, but nothing was there, nothing was moved the slightest. Where was she?

He dashed outside. Manah should not be out in the middle of the winter in her condition. She might loose yet another, an neither he nor she could bear that. He called her name, searching their property. Nothing. Where was Manah?!

Nowe ran into the forest, still calling out to her. She wouldn't dare go into the forest!

Would she?


	3. Found,,,Sort of

**Chapter II: Found...Sorta**

Nowe hiked through the snowy forest. Manah was missing and she was too far to loose it all now. The cold stung his face, the wind hurting the bare skin of his arms. He should have made time to put proper clothing on before panicing and rushing out into a near blizzard. He had to find her. He had to! There was little time. They had been through so much for it all to be ruined. Not now, not ever again...

He reached the small river. If he crossed it, he would freeze to death in less than an hour. He had to fallow it, whether he wanted to or not.

"MANAH!! MANAH ANSWER ME!" He screamed. No answer.

He continued, looking everywhere for a speck of blond hair, a dot of blue nightgown. He had never been in the forest before, and winter in the middle of a blizzard watch was not the way he wanted to meet it either. He called her again, but again he received no answer. He was worried for her. A tear slipped out of his eye. He considered going back and filing a report to the Knights, but they would wait for better weather. There was no time if she was out here.

"MANAH!" He was replied only by a bunch of snow falling on him.

He yelped and shook and jumped around to get it off...

And nearly fell in the icy water.

Grabbing onto a tree branch saved him. He looked at his reflection, and began to run downstream.

Was his ears playing a trick on him, or did hear a slight cough?

The river lead his to a small clearing. The full moon shone through the tree top forming a near perfect ring.

But there was something there that was not to be, something that made his heart shatter instantly.

A pool of blood, almost glowing in the near holy light, with words around it.

He ran up to it, tears falling from his eyes. He read the words that made him fall to his knees. He knew those words by heart. The words that made the aura come full force at him.

"Resistors shall land in Hell."

but what tour him the most was there was no body. Nothing but the blood and words. And the blood had no drag marks. Just a huge pool of deep crimson blood. And the moonlight. He reached out and touched the "A" in "shall". The blood was still warm.

He placed his bloody finger to his heart. The tears fell heavier as he stood up and slowly walked out of the clearing.

He had lost the only woman he ever loved. The woman whom he gave his life to. The woman he attempted to fuse his blood with. But every time there had been complications and all was lost. This time had looked brighter, and they had taken extra care so not to lose all. But everything had been in vain.

Both mother and child was gone.

Gone...


	4. Perfect

**Chapter III: Sweet Chaos**

A golden eye slowly opened. Its gaze fell on the slim man resting against her side. Her reptilian mouth smiled, and she raised her head a little off the ground. The man felt the dragons movements and stretched, cracking his knuckles as he did so. His form went limp, the only sign of life being the small movements of his chest as he breathed. She used her snout to gently nuzzle him in the stomach. A smile appeared on his face. He opened his eyes and looked at the dragons huge head still touching his stomach. She gazed into his pure ocean Sapphire eyes, falling deep into them.

When they had met for a final time in the other world, he had been older. Much older. But she knew that his soul had stayed the same age from when they had parted. So, in a way, he was still twenty four winter's old. And she was just fine with that. He was uglier when he was older.

_"Yes, my dearest crimson angel?"_ he said. Their pact bond had not been broken but he had gotten his voice back. Neither of them knew how, and quite frankly, neither cared.

**"Nothing my bloody insane fool."**

he smiled deeper and pushed himself off of her. She wrapped her large thumb talon around him pulling him into a sort of hug. He wrapped his arms around her neck, and both went silent. They knew why they were so exhausted all the time. But neither want to say it. It was better off if they didn't share their weaknesses. They learned the hard why that that could jeopardise their lives. Grant it, they were dead now, but should life be kind to return...

The dragon pulled away, looking onward in the endless darkness. The man stepped froward and pulled his blade. The youth that had murdered them discovered their set up. But something was wrong. He wasn't going to look for the body. Why? the dragon growled in disgust. Damned fool.

**"Why does the fool walk away like he cares not? He should be looking for her remains."** she sneered.

_"Maybe he figures there's no point to search futher seeing that he's already too late? In any case, we need to stop him from going back. Should we mess with his mind further?"_ the man said, looking at the dragon.

She smiled and replied** "Yes, I want to see how he reacts to what I have in mind."**

The man looked at her with surprise. He saw a spark of joy and darkness in her eye. She merely reached out to his mind and let her idea slip into his mind. He remained quiet while the plan settled into his mind. Then he smiled, and sheathed his sword. Glancing at the dragon once more, he said:

_"Yes, that seems like a perfect punishment of the brat."_

Both settled in their former position, like they were going back to sleep. Except that they were smiling like maniacs. Like the maniacs they were.

_"Yes, the perfect punishment..."_


	5. Psychological Torment

_"Caim's Pact-speach"_

**"Dragon speach"**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking noramlly"

.

**Chapter IV: Psychological Torment**

.

.

Nowe tried to stop crying, but the tears wouldn't stop. He had loved her so much. And now he couldn't even go back and try to fix things with Eris because she was the goddess and had to remain "pure". The blizzard had picked up suddenly, and if he didn't hurry, he would be killed by the extreme cold.

Just like...

_No! No, better not to think of it! Just, don't think, just forget...no, no, no..._

He walked on and on, the tears falling just like his steps. What had he done to deserve this? Now that he settled down, the peace should as well.

Right?

Nowe pushed a tree branch out of his way. The snow stung his fingers and his arm was becoming numb. His legs had done so hours ago, about fight after he found...

_No! No! No!_

Nowe looked behind him for any sign of life. But all he got was a sudden encounter with gravity. Falling face first into the deep snow, Nowe let out a cry of sheer terror. As quickly as he could, he attempted to push himself out of the snow. His feet were tangled in fallen tree branches and with his hands and arms slightly numb, it made the task harder than it should have.

Kneeling on all four, Nowe stopped dead.

_Impossible!_

Then he heard it again.

_That's not possible!_

He got to his feet and whirled around, looking for her. Maybe it was just his newly found insanity, or maybe a trick of the evil wind, but he had heard her voice. He knew it! It had to be hers! It had to be...

"Nowe!"

And she was calling him! He pinpointed the source and ran full force towards it...

And fell once more of the tree branches.

Swearing with every curse he knew, he got to his feet, body tingling with on last hope. Once on his feet, he darted towards the voice.

Her voice.

"Manah?! Manah ,is that you?! Manah, Manah please keep calling me! It will lead me to you!" he called out into the forest, hoping she would hear.

"Nowe! Nowe, it's me! Nowe, I need you! Please it's C-!"

Nowe's heart jumped when she was cut off. But he didn't need to hear his name to know who she meant.

He knew just by the tone she had used.

And she was in trouble.

"Manah! Manah! Manah, I'm comeing! Damn you, Caim, you leave her ALONE!" he roared into the distance.

"NOWE!!" she screamed in the distance.

Nowe dashed back into the clearing with the blood from earlier.

But there was no blood.

Not even the moon.

No...

But there was Manah.

And Caim.

Caim with his blade to Manah's swollen womb.

Nowe slowly walked forward, keeping his eyes on Caim's blade and his cold blue eyes. Manah was crying, her hands on Caim's as if to keep him from strangling her. Caim watched the youth approach with a smile fit for an insane murderer. A smile that fit him perfectly.

When Nowe was about seven feet from Caim and Manah, he stopped. He didn't want to take any chances of angering Caim. He knew too well Caim would hot hesitate in cutting Manah in half, murdering both her and the unborn child.

"Caim..." Nowe said, adressing the man with formality, bowing low.

The man stood proudly, as if he was not holding a seven month pregnant woman with a blade to her belly.

"Nowe." Caim said.

Nowe tried not to flinch when he heard the mans voice for the first time. It was a voice that sent him on edge. More on the edge than he was already. Still, Nowe remained calm, wanting to sort out this situation without violence and without any bloodshed.

"I know it's useless to ask you to let Manah go, but I must give it a try. Caim please, I beg you! Let her go, sort out what you want with me without a hostage." Nowe said.

Smiling, Caim replied: "Your sense of justice is your greatest weakness, Nowe. But it is something I must acknowledge in you for if I did not,i would be deeply underestimating my foe. And that could be deadly, could it not, Nowe?"

"Yes, sir, it could."

"But I will not do that again. Your pathetic devil-pact-er is not here to save your ass this time. Come on, Nowe! Attack me! Attack me or a double murder is one I will commit without a thought or hint of guilt!" Caim roared.

Nowe stepped back in surprise. He had left his sword at the house and tackling Caim was suicide. But if he disobeyed, he risked losing Manah and the child they had so desperately wanted to have.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why do you want me to attck you?" _Stall him, Nowe! Stall him for as long as you can!_

"To prove to you that you are weaker than you know! So, great "Savior", hows life losing every child you father? Hurts, doesn't it? Did you ever think that your blood was unfit to mingle with superior humans? That your own blood was attempting to tell you that you shouldn't heir what you were? Heiring devils, Nowe, is very dangerous grounds. And I'm afraid I already claimed them for myself!" Caim roared, slicing Manah's womb an the last word.

Nowe jumped at Caim, but only hit the cold snow that had been behind the man. Gaining his feet once more, Nowe spun around. Manah was holding her swollen womb, but that was barely stopping the bleeding. Nowe rushed to her side, forcing her through her pain to get to her feet.

The child's time was running out fast.


	6. Chapter VI: Hybrid

Drakengard 3: The Chaos War Begins

.

Chapter V: Hybrid

"Manah, please, we have to get back!" Nowe told Manah as she tried to stop from the pain.

"Nowe, it hurts so much! And it's already dead, I can tell. I just need to rest for a mo-"

"If we stop, we'll freeze to death! And don't say that, Manah, there's no way for sure we know if it's gone." Nowe said pulling Manah as he forced her to walk.

They had been walking in the forest for a half an hour after Caim had wounded Manah. But to them it seemed like forever. And the howling wind and gales of snow confused Nowe to the point that he didn't know which way to go. Manah was still crying and both of their legs had gone numb. They had to get out of this freezeing hell.

And fast!

"Nowe, please, it hurts!"

"Manah, I can't do anything for you right now! All we can do is get back to the City and to the Healers as fast as humanly possible!" Nowe pulled her once more, earning a cry of pain from said woman.

"Isn't the City east? I thought it was east." Manah said, trying to take her mind of her pain.

"No, it's west."

"How do you know?"

"Because I went east into the forest to look for you."

"So? The City could be east now, with all the twists and turns we took."

"It's west."

"Your both wrong. The city is due south for you are going north."

Nowe spun around, looking at the dark outline of Caim. How he had gotten there, or why he was telling them this was beyond their knowledge. Still, Nowe didn't have time to mess with the idiot. He turned away and pulled manah along with him. Caim, seeming puzzled at why the two had ignored his generous information, ran after them. Nowe heard the mans unusually loud footsteps and swung his fist backwards.

"GAHHH!"

Caim clutched his nose, falling to his knees. Nowe moved in front of Manah, looking down on the male.

Then paused.

Caim's hair, no matter if in a blizzard or not, was dark brown. Hair color just doesn't change from brown to black on it's own. And he seemed slimmer than the muscular Caim. And younger!

"Why the hell did you hit me!?" the youth exclaimed, raiseing his head to reveal a bloody nose.

"Who are you?! Tell us, Now!" Nowe growled.

"Fine, I am Naeovex, Heir of the Forgotten Kingdom, son of Ruonexia the intelligent and Caim the great Union general." the youth said, getting to his feet.

Nowe gaped at the youth. He was only about a year older than Nowe, a split image of Caim. Except for the hair. Hair pitch black and so long he could have been mistaken for a girl. It was tied up in a pony tail and his bangs covered the whole right side of his face. But Nowe couldn't ignore the eyes. Caim's eyes, exact to the very hue. Was there no trace of his mother at all in him?

"Very well, Naeovex. You have my apology. But if you don't mind, we have an emergency and I do not want to be delayed any further."

"You thought I was my father, am I correct?" Naeovex asked.

"Yes."

"South, but the gates to the village are closed now that the storms hit it. East is endless snow and woods, west where you came. North about a quarter of a mile from where we are is a tunnel well hidden with door strong enough to hold when people walk over it. The walk down the tunnel can get deadly, for its a labyrinth of twists and turns that could take hours for one who didn't know the correct rout to navigate." Naeovex said, pointing through the snow.

"This does us no good, we have little time and entering an endless maze is not going to help." Nowe snapped.

"Ah, but you misheard me. 'A labyrinth of twists and turns that could take hours for one who didn't know the correct rout to navigate.' I've been in those tunnels since the day I was born. Given I was born in them, but that's beside the point." Naovex said.

"And beyond the maze?"

"Safety and hope. With my help, I can get you through the tunnels in less than two minuets where it takes the owners own kin a good five. You can trust the owner and her kin, though it's not the breed your used to. Am I not correct in seeing the dragon-blood in you?" Naeovex said, grabbing Nowe and pulling him north.

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"Despite what you may think, I'm not as dimwitted as my father. I did get something from my mother." Naeovex said.

"You are not human."

Both men stopped and looked at Manah. She was not looking at Naovex's face, but at his legs.

Long and slim, with two knees, one inverted backwards. The black pants with the cape had hid them, but there was no mistake.

Naovex had dragon legs, as well as a human flesh colored tail.

The Hybrid of a forbidden bond.

The son of Caim and Angelus.


End file.
